Misogi Kumagawa
Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a senior of Class -13 and its first student. An executive member of Class -13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Kumagawa Incident Arc. After being defeated and reformed by Medaka, he joins her Student Council as its vice-president. Kumagawa is the protagonist of the Medaka Box sub-series, Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden. Backstory As a child, Kumagawa went to Hakoniwa General Hospital to test for Abnormalities, and ended up sitting next to Medaka while waiting to get checked. He was sorely unimpressed by what was going on, telling Medaka that people are born for no reason. As he was called in, Kumagawa left Medaka with the parting words that there was no point in being alive. He then met with and was examined by Hitomi Hitoyoshi. Hitomi put on a smile and introduced herself, asking him if there was anything she could do for him. Kumagawa asked her to mark him down as a Normal, so as not to worry his parents. Kumagawa attempted to bribe her with information about two thousand Abnormals, though Hitomi refused even so, declaring it was her duty to make children like him happy. In face of Hitomi's constant refusal, Kumagawa instead revealed that he knew about her son, and asked if he could be his "friend" should he have to be hospitalized. Hitomi recognized the threat, but was left with no choice but to mark Kumagawa as having no problems. Personality Described as a "Born Loser" who failed at everything, who lost to everyone at everything, which in turn made him stronger than everyone. He was always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. He was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. Medaka didn't see that as an obstacle, so she tried to talk to him, to sympathize with him. She never once thought that she'd lose, but she couldn't defeat Kumagawa, which led her to using Perses Mode for the first time. She attacked him and forced him to leave the school, but she still felt crushed by the fact that she couldn't do anything positive for him. To this day, she still berates herself for not being able to help Kumagawa. Kumagawa then transfered into Hakoniwa Academy and Class -13. He doesn't understand or try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together. For example, he healed Maguro Kurokami's internal wounds, the wounds that were important to Maguro himself. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face. Medaka describes him as a compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. He apparently does have other emotions as he was very angry when Zenkichi Hitoyoshi regained his sight after he had turned it to nothingness with his minus. He also dislikes Najimi Ajimu, whom he sees when he "dies". After being reformed and becoming a member of the Student Council however, Kumagawa's ability to break other people's hearts is shown in a more comedic light; simply announcing to all the potential freshman by calling them "minor characters" comically causes them to collapse from heartbreak (though this was done to weed out all the unsuitable candidates for the next Student Council). Kumagawa is also shown to have a somewhat perverted personality, having a preference for girls dressed in naked aprons (resulting in the Candidate Student Council labeling him as "Naked-Apron Senpai"), later hand bra jeans, and most recently open-front hooded sweatshirts. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Medaka Box Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Teenage Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Liars Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Allies of Great New Empire